


Message Incoming

by cdrlizziebean



Series: Fic Gifts for Friends [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:50:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4861979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdrlizziebean/pseuds/cdrlizziebean





	Message Incoming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azalulu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azalulu/gifts).



Kaidan, disgruntled and furious, stormed into Emily’s cabin with caramel eyes scanning for Shepard’s smug face. She had spent the afternoon sending him increasingly naughty messages as he spoke with the Council. The last one she had sent had elicited an angry comment back and Joker informing her that Kaidan had left the briefing room with rage in his eyes.

 

She sat at the end of the bed, half dressed and grinning; her auburn hair about her shoulders.

 

“Dammit, Shepard,” he hissed, throwing a datapad on the table. “I was in the middle of an important meeting.” She sat silently as he paced back and forth. “You can’t be sending me messages like that.” He looked up at her and he could see his temple pulse with anger.

 

Emily sighed. “Sorry.” He just shrugged her off, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I just thought it was funny.”

 

“Funny?” he scoffed. “It’s childish, Em. Plainly childish.”

 

Her jaw locked and she stood. “I’m not childish--”

 

“Then what do you think you’re doing” he shouted, jabbing his finger into her chest, “sending messages like that while I’m in a meeting? Do you know how hard it is to keep focused when you do things like that?”

 

She smiled, lips curling wickedly over pearly white teeth. “That’s the point,” she cooed, pushing into him. Kaidan sighed, taking a half step back and turning away. “You need to lighten up.”

 

“Lighten up?” he spat, crossing the room. “Do you know how insulting it is to be talking to the salarian Councilor and being told I wasn’t taking their situation seriously because you  sent me another message and I...it’s just childish, Em.”

 

“You didn’t have to answer them,” she retorted, jumping on the defensive.

 

“What if it had been something important? I...” He shook his head, looking away. She locked her jaw in place as she waited for a real answer. If it had been something important she would have found every way to tell him, she didn’t need to send them to his omni-tool. He was just being ridiculous and stubborn and handsome. “You just need to focus on more important things.” More important things? What could be more important than teasing Major Kaidan Alenko and making up for lost time? “I’m going to shower,” he resigned, loosening and pulling off his shirt. “It’s not worth arguing about.”

 

“You’re the one that started the argument,” she fumed, following him up the stairs. “Kaidan if you think me so childish go sleep in the damned barracks.” The door closed in her face and the shower clicked on. “The fuck, get out of my shower. You aren’t in charge of this ship. I am and that is my damned shower.” She pounded against the door frame. “Bastard!” She fiddled with the door and it finally opened.

 

He stood, water running off his broad shoulders, between the tight muscles of his lower back, and then over his backside in ribbons. She took a deep breath to stay focused. He wasn’t going to win this fight. She reached for his arm, tugging him out from under the shower head.

 

“Get out from under my shower,” she shouted. He looked over at her, eyes blinking away droplets. His arm tightened and he chuckled, pulling her under the water. Her shirt soaked through quickly, revealing her taut stomach and perky breasts. She scoffed, shaking the water from her auburn hair and stepping to the side. He pulled her quickly back under the running water. “What the fuck are you doing?” she hissed, feeling her voice catch in her throat. He moved closer. His knee pushed between her thighs, drawing up against her bare leg. Slowly he backed her against the wall, grabbed her by the wrists and placed them over her head. His biotics flared for a second, then he released, leaving her arms trapped above her head in stasis. She wriggled; jaw locked and eyes narrowed. “Fuck you,” she breathed.

 

Kaidan smiled, face hovering before hers. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep,” he cooed, dropping his lips along the cusp of her neck. He nibbled her neck as she groaned a mix of protest and lust. Her heart was beating hard; body pebbling with goosebumps even in the heat of the shower.

 

He took a half step back, locking his eyes with hers--the anger he felt still rimming his dilated pupils. “You can’t tease me the way you do,” he spoke between grinding teeth. His hands slipped under her shirt, pressing against her pert nipples. “You have an unfair advantage.” Kaidan moved his body close to her again, mouth hovering against her ear. “I might just need to level the playing field.” His hands twisted to grip her as his thumbs drew circles across her breasts. She gasped under him, wriggling.

 

Drawing his teeth across the lobe of her ear, he moved a hand down her stomach, slipping his fingers between the elastic of her underwear and her hot skin. His fingers found her heat, working and teasing at the sensitive nub as she tried to wriggle free. Her breathing quickened, hiccuping and gasping as he brought her to the edge; in and out, back and forth, drawing her close to teetering off into a unfurling orgasm but never letting her down.

 

“Kaidan,” she whimpered, body bucking against his hand.

 

“Unfair isn’t it?” he breathed, pushing tighter against her. She moaned, legs trembling. He continued, slipping another finger into her sensitive folds, feeling her quake against him. He smiled, moving his mouth along her jaw and up to her lips. He hovered before her again, lips barely touching.

 

Emily tried to calm her breathing; between the constant stroke of his callused fingers and the taste of his breath against her lips, she could feel tears mist across her eyes, unsuccessfully camouflaged by the stream of water from the shower head.

 

“Kaidan,” she whispered again, closing her eyes. His lips gently touched hers, grazing over the soft flesh. “Please...” Her voice broke and she swallowed, hard.

 

He took the pleading nature of her tone as defeat and finished the intensity he had been lathering at the apex of her thighs with a quick flick of his wrist. She crumbled, letting out a yelp of ecstasy. Dropping her head forward against his shoulder, she sighed, trying to catch up with the rest of her body.

 

Emily straightened herself, feeling the hot water plaster her shirt to her skin once again. She narrowed her eyes at him, unable to stay formally angry at the grinning biotic before her.

 

“Will you let me down now?” she muttered, still out of breath. Feeling her arms losing feeling, she wriggled as best she could to indicate her predicament.

 

“Not yet,” he teased, taking her lips with his, teasing them open. She bit against him, drawing his bottom lip in her mouth and demanding dominance. He chuckled against her, releasing the stasis field and catching her as she wrapped her weak arms around his neck.

 

With his assistance, Emily stripped out of the few pieces of clothing still draped on her body and pulled him close to her again. His hands slipped under her, propping her back on the wall as he positioned himself. She gasped as he entered, growling for an intense pace and wrapping her legs around him for assurance she’d get what she wanted. Her lips crashed against his, bruising. Skin slick against skin as he pulsed and thrusted. A steady build up of sensation peaked at the base of her spine, driving her over the edge and pulling him with her. Her inner walls clenched around him. He buckled, using the shower wall as support. He took a moment, mouth against her neck, before giving one last unravelling thrust into her, releasing.

 

Kaidan held Emily there. Her chest rose and fell against his lips as they tried to steady their heartbeats. When he could feel the water turning tepid, Kaidan slowly placed her back on the ground. She kept her arms around his neck, brushing her nose against his chest before laying her head against him.

 

“You know if that’s the reaction I’m going to get for sending you those messages, I might never stop,” she teased, drawing her hand down his sculpted chest.

  
She could feel a chuckle form in his throat as he turned off the water.


End file.
